Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to the display device and a method for manufacturing the display device in which a driving circuit is disposed on a lower substrate.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a display device is mainly composed of an upper substrate, a lower substrate, a backlight module, an optical film, and a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit for driving a pixel. With the technology evolution, the data driving circuit may be formed on the lower substrate to improve production efficiency and fulfill the requirement of narrowing borders. However, the gate driving circuit formed on the lower substrate is overlapped with a sealant disposed between the two substrates when the sealant is being cured with light, and thus the gate driving circuit would block the light and the sealant may not be cured completely. As a result, moisture would be generated from the sealant, and may corrode the gate driving circuit and cause malfunction thereof, and accordingly the reliability and the usage duration of the display device may be reduced. Therefore, improvement of the above-mentioned structure of the display device is an issue to be solved.